Beyond the Mirror
by nyacat39
Summary: Every decision matters. Every outcome will be different with each choice. What will happen... if all the bad decisions never happened in one world... only for the other more twisted one to start making a move in? Four teens nearing graduation and one pre-teen must face these more twisted versions of themselves that came from Beyond the Mirror. (A Creepypasta inspired story)


So this is a story I've been working on for a while now, waaay back almost two years or so ago when I was REALLY REALLY big into the Creepypasta fandom. I stopped working on it for almost a whole year then I got around to remaking it and now here is a completely revised First chapter for the one Creepypasta story I will ever keep updating/writing.

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own the premise of the story as well as a few OC's, everything else belongs to their rightful creators.**_

 **Please Read and Review!**

Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

~~~~~Jeff: POV~~~~

My phone alarm was what I had awoken to after a long night of last minute studying, god I just knew this chemistry final would be the biggest pain in my ass yet. Still groggy I barely registered what I had set my alarm for when I checked my phone only for it to finally register; it was time to take my medication again. God I hate this stuff, but it's what keeps me relatively normal I guess. I stood up and stretched while picking up the bottle on my night stand and opening the top to the small pills inside. Sneering slightly I shook the bottle bringing a pill out into my palm and grabbed the water bottle I kept near it. After taking the medication with the water I went and checked the time, and was instantly shocked awake.

"7:49!? SHIT I'M GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!" I yelled instantly rushing to get ready for the day. Shit I bet my brother already took the car as well leaving me to run all the way to fucking school and pray to god a miracle happens and I get there just before 8:15…. In a thirty-five minute walk. Just before I went out the door someone had stopped me, turning to look it was my younger twin brother who had an amused expression on his face.

"Nice to see you try to get a head-start on school… on a Saturday." He laughed, which took me a few seconds to realize what he had said and I face palmed myself for my own stupidity.

"Damn it Liu, seriously why didn't you remind me I was studying all night for nothing." I muttered looking away in both anger and embarrassment for forgetting. It just resulted in Liu just chuckling lightly.

"Because you're supposed to be the older brother and be more responsible for yourself, plus now I won't feel too lonely for waking up to early today." Liu had always been a morning bird while I had a hard time just keeping my eyes open for a morning and our parents don't usually wake up till later just for work, he's usually alone in the mornings till I'm forced to wake up.

"T-true…" and with that my little brother had beat me. I could feel my shoulders slump at the realization but I instead smiled when I noticed Liu was smiling as well.

Liu and I ended up making breakfast, well more like Liu made breakfast and I burnt pretty much everything I tried to cook except for the bacon.

"Geez bro you better hope you can live on bacon and anything cold or at least find a girl who can cook better then you." Liu snickered.

"Liu we both know if I had the chance I would have bacon with every meal so I'd be fine with that." I replied trying to keep my face blank, and stop my eye from twitching from irritation.

"True, but hey save some for me at least and maybe I'll let you have some eggs sunny-side-up." Liu snickered again and before I could make a rational response my stomach responded before me.

"… Alright deal." And that was the response that had him burst into laughter, and for that moment till after breakfast I didn't care… I just wanted breakfast.

~~~~Jack: POV~~~~

You ever have one of those dreams where it seems like you're actually wide awake and fully aware of what's going on, but have no control of yourself? Well that's been me for the past year now. Most nights it's this scene of woods and a feel of hunger rumbling in my stomach… but it's the other nights I fear the most. The other nights I'm stalking someone, usually a young adult and the hunger is driving me up a wall. The nights following those dreams though… I have a knife in a black gloved hand and am expertly cutting into the person I was stalkings back before pulling out both their kidneys and letting them die. I remember in the dreams I pull something up off my face, like a mask before… eating the organs raw. I always tried to wake myself up from it right away but I never could… and now I know the exact taste of raw human kidneys. This night however… was different from the others. Sure it started out the same, as the night before it was stalking the poor guy, and I had started sneaking into the house, despite how much I didn't want to do so. However this time… I stopped outside the window, finding it already opened and blood already on the bed of my would be victim. Personally I was glad it wasn't me… but my dream self didn't seem to think so as I felt a low growl escape from my lips.

 _ **Who stole my prey?**_ a thought entered my mind. I then found myself sneaking into the room anyways and examining the body. I suppose now I should mention my vision in these dreams isn't… exactly the same as everyone else's. Everything looks like it's in infrared… but also with a hint of full spectrum thanks to the glow I see. When I saw the body I was hoping to feel some sort of remorse, or at least feeling sick. The body was cut open, organs pulled out from the inside of her abdomen, a sick twisted smile was carved into her face and worst was…. the remains of a small fetus was not to far from her body. I wanted to feel sick from it all, but my body in the dream didn't even flinch at the sight… rather I felt it stare impassively… but I did feel a slight twinge of remorse at seeing the fetus. I felt my head move up, only to find written in the blood of the girl… three words saying "Go To Sleep." As soon as my eyes made contact with the words, sirens sounded causing me to flinch and hurry out of the house, not even bothering to take the kidneys from the corpse as I left.

 _ **Damn Jeff… he stole another one of my prey,**_ The final thought entered my mind before I had finally reawoken in my own room and in full control of my body.

"Damn it… what the fuck causes these dreams?" I muttered to myself as I rubbed at my forehead. I turned to find that it was three in the morning still and I groaned. It was going to be a really long day, I just knew it.

"At least it's Saturday…" I muttered once again as I leaned back onto my bed. My mouth felt dry and stomach empty… a side effect that comes from each one of those god forsaken dreams of mine. I sat up in my bed with a groan as I shuffled out of the sheets to get to the kitchen for water and snacks. Once my feet hit the carpeted floor I hissed at the cold air on my skin, but kept going. Once I got outside my room I passed the hallway and went down the stairs… only to stop at the mirror at the bottom. I stared at my reflection for a while, finding my own brown eyes staring back at me and a scowl on my face.

 _I look like shit,_ I thought as I stared at my pale skin and the bags under my eyes before trailing off to my auburn colored hair… that looked like I needed to wash it soon.

"Jack, don't stare at your reflection for too long!" I jumped at the sound of my grandfather's voice.

"Damn it Grandpa, warn a guy before you shout at them!" I shouted at my grandfather, who was standing in the middle of the opening to the living room and staring at me with a look of utmost seriousness.

"Do you want to wake your grandmother Jack? No, now get away from the mirror before your reflection ghosts you away!" My grandfather…. always the superstitious one who had an unusual fear of mirrors.

"Fine fine, just stop yelling at me," I sighed as I walked away from the full body mirror. I've had to live with my grandparents since I was ten due to my dad, my only biological parent alive, always being out of the country due to business. Since then my grandfather has told me everything about the full body mirror that we have at the bottom of the staircase… or at least his paranoid ramblings about it.

" _That mirror is a portal to another world. Stare into it for too long and your other self will steal you away and kill you to become the one true you."_

That was the basic plot of the story. However I never once believed it personally.

~~~~Ben POV~~~~

I was leaning back on the beanbag chair in my room playing my 3DS and kicking ass… Don't tell my mom I just swore, she hates when I do that… Don't get me started on my sister.

"Hey, Benny~" Speak of the devil…

"Hey sis…" I responded, feeling more absorbed in Ocarina of Time then listening to whatever she wanted to talk to me about.

"Ben, put down the game already. It's 8:00 o'clock and you know that means family breakfast time," my sister, Mary, sighed… wait what?

"NO! I'm so close to-"

"No excuses Ben, mom wants you out of here for breakfast now. Besides you know it's Saturday so hell, you can go back and play more when it's done," she insisted and… HEY!

"Give that back Mary!" She took my game from me.

"After breakfast little brother!"

"PLEASE JUST FIVE-"

"Five minutes turns into five hours with you, now get your Zelda loving butt out of that chair and into the kitchen," Mary responded and left my room… she still has my damn game. Ugh, I hate older sisters.

"Fine treehugger…"

"Just because I love to garden does not mean I'm a tree hugger."

"Going out barefoot to garden does!"

"I beg to differ!"

"Kids stop arguing and come out for breakfast!" Oh crap… Mom can hear us.

"Coming mom! You better hurry up Benny~" Mary said in a sing-song tone… god I hate when she does that.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" God I just wanna play my game. I followed her out of my room and through the hallway to the kitchen. Yes we live in a one story house… but mostly because mom's paralyzed from the waist down.

~~~~Mary POV~~~~

So my younger brother finally decides to show his face at the table for breakfast… and all he does is sit there instead of helping mom and I with setting it.

"Ben, could you please help by grabbing the cups from the cabinet and a few drinks?" Mom asked, she was using her automated wheelchair joystick to move while getting the breakfast to the table.

"Do I really have to?"

"Benny, stop whining and help," geeze he can be a spoiled brat sometimes.

"Dad wouldn't make me help…" I heard him mutter and sent a glare at him. He should know by now mom's still sensitive about the divorcee.

"Benjamin… please… Your father may not make you help, but neither am I making you help. I just requested it..." Oh Ben's gone and done it now… Mom's upset.

"You little twat, you better say you are sorry to mom," I hissed in his ear.

"Sorry mom…" I heard him sigh before he stood up and started to help.

"Mary, you know you didn't have to make him apologize," mom sighed at me.

"Mom he wouldn't have apologized anyways."

"In due time he would have. Now please, let's just calm down and enjoy a family breakfast alright?"

"But… haa.. fine," I really can't keep fighting with mom. Shortly after giving up I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out I saw I had a new text message from Jack. He was only one of a few boys I ever hang out with and he was by far the only one I actually ended up chatting with the most. I then opened up the text and read what it said.

 _Hey Mary, you free later today? Had another dream again and was wondering if you had one as well._

I frowned at that. Yeah I had weird dreams as well but unlike him who seemed to have vivid ones every night mine were vague with only a few clear images here and there. Most of them were of my dream garden, filled with every flower under the sun… but sadly enough it never seemed to have any roses, they were my favorites after all. However a few were…. disturbing to say the least. These had… a closer look at human remains being used to grow the beautiful flowers. Thankfully I only had these kind of dreams once every two months unlike Jack who had his everynight.

 _Yeah I should be free later today. But no, I didn't have any new dreams._

I had texted back, after putting the plates down and brushing some of my naturally bleach blond hair back.

"You texting your boyfriend again?"

"For the last time Ben, Jack is just a friend," I growled. Little brothers are such a pain I swear to god.

"Well if you ever want consent to date him someday, I say go for it."

"Mom!"

"What? He's a nice kid." Good lord even my mom's in on it. I swear to god though Jack is just a friend.

~~~~Liu POV~~~~

"So you got any plans for the rest of the day Liu?" My brother asked me after we finished our breakfast. Sitting back in my chair I got to thinking.

"Well, it's spring time now… so that carnival we used to go to as kids will be opened," I offered, more so since this will be our last year in high school before we both go to our different colleges. I to Harvard, since I really want to be a lawyer while my brother goes off to the Police Academy as his dream has been to be a detective like on those Law and Order shows.

"Well… they have pretty good food there…" Of course one of the first things Jeff thinks of off the bat. "Plus I heard from someone at school that they will be selling some puppies… you know mom and dad agreed that we could get one this year." Ah so that's what he's pulling now.

"Well if that's true we're going to have to get some supplies for it," I smiled, knowing that if we did find where the pups were being sold we'd have to call home to ask if it was okay first… and also get the supplies to help take care of the little guy or girl.

"Yeah, also don't worry Liu, I have to keep my phone on me anyways. When we find the place I'll be sure to call mom and dad for the okay?" Leave it to Jeff to know what I'm thinking.

"So I guess we're set on going to the carnival today then. We'll leave for it at 9:25," I stated, since our shared car is mostly used by me… and Jeff's driving skills in the morning are rather non existent most of the time.

"Sweet."

"Haa! It's going to be a great day!" Jeff had exclaimed as we got out of the car… and I already knew what he meant by that.

"Jeff… please tell me it really isn't going to-" I started only for him to interrupt me with a grin.

"Yup, but only a 39% chance of rain for today," I should have known…. Jeff always gets in a better mood when the weather is practically going to be shit. Hell when we all got snowed in two years back he was smiling like an idiot the whole day and even he couldn't explain why.

"Shit… Should have brought the hoodies then."

"What did you think I had in my bag?" Oh.

"Oh, thanks bro."

"Hey, I may enjoy bad weather days, but I'm not stupid." I couldn't help but smirk at him. One of the things we have opposite viewpoints on is the weather… as well as our after school activities, him being on the track and field team and me… just being a book worm with the book club.

"I'm sorry for doubting you."

"Yeah you better be," There was a half grin on his face. If he can do that then he is definitely awake now.

"I am sorry… but not sorry enough to get the first round of teriyaki chicken on a stick for myself," I grinned back at his suddenly horrified expression and ran at top speeds. See, back when we first started going to the carnival every year… we found a stand that had some of the best teriyaki chicken ever. We started to make it a habit to go to that stand every year and just enjoy the food… till Jeff and I made a small contest out of who could eat the most before feeling sick of it. Though now it's more like, loser of who gets to the stand has to pay for their food as well as the winners. The bad news, since he joined Track and Field back in sophomore year, he's beat me in almost every race we do. Only times I win now are when I get him off guard or get a head start like I did now.

"Hey what did I say about head start's?!" I heard him yell and smirked a bit knowing he was now starting to chase after me. What can I say, it's one of the few times we can actually let our inner children out.

~~~~Jack POV~~~~

9:36 am, I'm still awake, a little tired but other then that I'm a little happy for today. One, Grandma and Grandpa were out for the day, and two I made plans to hang out with Mary… Fingers crossed that I can finally confess to her without sounding like a moron. I was now getting ready to leave out the door… when I stopped due to something unusual near the mirror that rests at the bottom of the staircase.

"What the hell?" I went to check it out… and found a dark blue mask with eye holes and… a weird black substance on the inside as well as around the eyes. I picked it up and felt… the liquid. It had a sticky quality to it, but it was only mild as the consistency of it was close to water in texture. I kid you not, I looked all around for anything that could have left the strange mask here or other.. but all I saw was the mirror, the stairs and the other rooms.

"Strange…" Shit looking at the time now I better hurry to meet with Mary at the usual place. I kept a good hold on the mask as I sprinted from the mirror and to the front door.

~~~~Third Person POV~~~~

Had Jack stayed back just a moment longer he would have seen something… slowly walking out from the mirror.

 _ **So… it really wasn't a normal mirror…**_ A sinister smirk then crossed the thing's dark grey skinned face. _**I'm going to be sure to enjoy some of the hunt here. Best part, no Jeff to steal my prey.**_

The smirk grew as the being went around the building, looking for a place to rest before night so it, no… he could hunt without many people becoming aware of him.

~~~~Mary POV~~~~

"I'm heading out now."

"Have fun making out with your boyfriend."

"BEN!" Goddamn little brothers!

"You know it's true!"

"No it's not and you know that!" I shouted at my brother before leaving the house, seriously one can only stand so much bull… crap before they snap. Outside now I breathed a sigh of relief and jogged away from my home. The usual meeting place for Jack and I had always been a small coffee shop not too far away anyways. Plus it was a nice day today and my god I'm not going to waste it by driving to a location that's only 28 minutes away by walking. I was barely two houses away from my own home when I saw my neighbor on his way home just across the street with a brown bag in his arms.

"Dr. Longart!" I called out to him. He was practically the resident doctor on the block and he used to be a really nice guy… and he is mom's designated doctor on top of that, but about five years ago now… his whole personality changed from open and friendly… to cold and quiet… Wait no that doesn't sound quite right… more like… detatched now that I think about it.

"Greetings Mary…. you seem to be in good health today," he had responded back to me, blue eyes not showing any hint of genuine care in them.

"Yeah… I try to be." I miss the talks he used to have… and back when it felt more natural to talk to him on a first name basis… Now it's like I barely know who he is anymore… and worst part is this change happened out of the blue one day.

"Keep it up then… you don't want to catch that distasteful flu going around," He had said, face as neutral as ever before he started walking again to head back into his home. I wish he would go back to normal or at least talk about what happened to cause this…

A while of jogging later and I'm now at the cafe with a cleared mind off my neighbor and his behavior, and waiting for Jack.

~~~~Third Person POV~~~~

Jack jogged into the cafe and taking the usual spot he and Mary usually grab when they meet up. The auburn haired boy was mildly surprised to see he was the first one there but shrugged it off as Mary's mom needing help with something before she left. While sitting in the booth Jack held up the strange mask he had found and began to examine it a bit more. The feel was smooth, almost like ceramic smooth but didn't feel as heavy or as breakable. The brown strap looked a little like worn leather but was still pretty durable. Looking inside it was clear that the mask was a custom made one due to how angled it looked. Chuckling to himself a bit Jack decided to try it on, after he was sure the weird black gunk was off of the mask… only to find it was a perfect fit to his own face.

It felt perfect on his face, the area around the nose didn't pinch nor was it too wide, the eye holes where not to far down nor too far up and he could see perfectly through it… the best part was it almost didn't feel like he was wearing a mask on his face at all… rather it was his face. Terrified of that feeling Jack quickly pulled the mask off and left it on the table, hands trembling a bit over the dark blue mask.

Meanwhile with Jeff and Liu the duo couldn't find the person who was selling the puppies and decided to just wander around the fairgrounds for a bit.

"Check that out Liu," Jeff spoke up pointing to a Mirror Maze attraction. Liu blinked in confusion, in all the years they've ever gone to the fair there was never a Mirror Maze featured there.

"Did they get enough money to set this up for the year?" Liu asked as the twins stopped in front of the entrance. Jeff on the other hand grinned over to his brother with an idea.

"Let's go in Liu!" Jeff exclaimed as he went in with a head start leaving the younger twin to let out a single "Hey!" before running after his blue eyed twin. Once inside the two stuck together so they wouldn't get separated from each other.

Half way into the maze Liu noticed something… off in one of the mirrors. He only saw one person in it. That person was wearing a black hoodie with white sleeves and pockets, a black and white striped scarf despite the fact it was close to summer and the fact that the person was facing the twins despite the fact Liu had to look at this mirror by turning his head. Liu also knew this was a mirror because he didn't see the person being reflected off in any other mirror but the mirror was also in the background reflecting other mirrors itself. The hooded figure lifted his head a bit and met with Liu's gaze. Dulled green eyes meeting with the bright green of Liu's own. The younger twin couldn't make out much more of the person's face due to the scarf covering the lower part of his face but that was soon fixed as he pulled it down… showing an almost exact replica of his own face that had scars and a few stitches on it.

"Jeff… There's something weird with that mirror!" Liu exclaimed, not breaking eye contact with the "reflection" as his brother followed his gaze… only to see the same thing.

" _Turn back…."_ the reflection mouthed to the twins who backed away as the reflection took one step forward.

"What the hell… is this some kind of horror maze?" Jeff growled as he pushed Liu behind him. The reflection gazed at them passively… but Liu could see a bit of longing in those cold emerald eyes.

" _Get out now. It's not safe in here as_ _ **HE**_ _can pop out anywhere and kill the both of you…"_ The reflection spoke, and this time the twins could hear him… the voice sounded almost exactly like Liu's own. Jeff scoffed thinking this was an elaborate trick while Liu had a sickening feeling that it wasn't a trick at all. Before Jeff could question the reflection it vanished and showed the twin's own reflection.

"Freaky ass mirror gimmick huh?" Jeff questioned, trying to deny any possibility it might be real… while Liu felt concerned.

"Maybe we should turn back Jeff…"

"What? Why? Because some special effects told us?"

"A "special effect" that looked like a scarred up version of me… But aside from that no I'm just getting a bad feeling about this maze now…"

Meanwhile with Mary, the girl had just entered the cafe and quickly found Jack in their usual spot. She saw the auburn haired boy had already ordered his usual coffee and was more then likely waiting for his sandwich currently, his expression read he was deep in thought and he had what looked like a mask sitting before him on the table.

"Realized you made a bad shopping choice with that mask?" Mary joked catchin Jack's attention and seeing his cheeks turn red as he avoided her gaze.

"N-No it's not that at all," Jack quickly said before shaking his head and motioning for her to take her seat, which she did only to notice he had already ordered her usual drink as well. A small smile crossed her lips at her best friend.

"Alright then, what's on your mind?"

"Well… I found this mask at the bottom of my staircase. You know the main one with the mirror my grandpa is always paranoid about?"

"Still pretty convinced your granddad has Spectrophobia."

"By this point I am too… but anyways this mask had… well some weird black gunk on it around the eye holes, hell I couldn't get most of it off the front. What's weirder is the fact it's a perfect fit on my face."

"You sure you or your grandparents didn't buy it for you?"

"My grandparents wouldn't know how to get the proportions of my face for a custom mask without tipping me in on it. Besides I'm pretty sure I would remember going to a mask store."

"Okay… so this was all just to talk about a plain mask that came from nowhere?"

"Well… not originally this just happened before meeting you here."

"Let me guess dreams again?"

"Yeah…. but i-if you want we can try talking about something else?" Jack offered when he saw Mary frown and shift uncomfortably at the thought of having to talk about the creepy dreams once again. The blond smiled a little at Jack's offer.

"Well, graduation is coming up soon as well as summer. Wanna talk about plans?"

Jack's own face brightened at this, despite the obvious bags under his eyes.

"Yes of course! I actually was wondering if-" Jack started only to stop with a slightly hesitant look as he thought carefully about what he was going to say next.

"If what Jack?"

"If… if you wanted to go to the Fireworks festival on the fourth of July. Together w-with me that is," Jack finally got out with a slight blush crossing his cheeks and was internally proud of himself for finally asking the girl he loved out on a date finally. Mary blinked at the question before smiling at Jack.

"Sure that sounds like fun."

It took everything in Jack's willpower to keep himself from jumping up out of the seat and making a fool out of himself, but somehow he managed and made a huge grin spread on his face.

"Great! This will also give us time to plan ahead for it," Jack grinned his joy seeping into his voice a bit. Mary couldn't help but smile herself at seeing how happy her best friend was, especially when he started to babble on about some things they could do to prepare for the date. She definitely preferred to see him happy as opposed to dwelling on bad dreams.

Ben was sitting in front of the computer typing away now as he maneuvered his character in the mmorpg game he was playing. He was finishing up with a mission when his mom called for him. The young blond groaned before getting up from his game and setting his character to afk mode so he wouldn't have to start over or end up in some kind of fight while he went to help his mom with something.

"Ben could you help me with cleaning please?"

"Why? I was in the middle of playing my game…"

"Ben please… I could really use the help," the mother gently pleaded, causing Ben to sigh once again and with a look of clear annoyance on his face walked over and began helping his disabled mother with what she needed. When Ben got back to his computer the game he was playing seemed to have been minimized and a different screen came up… a simple chat screen for a web site he never heard of called "Cleverbot" replaced it and it already had the words " **Hello"** in blue text on the blindingly white screen.

"What the?" Ben questioned before sitting down in front of the computer and staring at the screen for a little while. Frowning a little Ben closed out of the mysterious tab and went back to his game… only for it to be brought back to the Cleverbot site again and kicking the young blond out of his game once again.

"I thought pop up block was on…" Ben muttered under his breath in annoyance, not even reading the blue text reading " **You shouldn't have done that…"** as he once again exited out of the screen and went back to his game… only for it to close itself this time around and the website to pop up once again. Startled Ben quickly got out of the chair and stared at the computer for a little bit…. only to feel his heart pound a little harder in his chest when he read what the screen said.

 **Do not ignore me Ben.**

"MOM!" Ben shouted, the eleven year old backing far away from the computer screen even more as a creepy laugh came through the speakers of the computer. Just before the disabled mother came into the room the site brought up one last line of text before closing itself and bringing the game Ben was playing back to the exact spot he last was.

 **We will play this game soon Ben.**

* * *

So yeah, main cast is introduced, and some personalities and relationships are already set up as well.

Also Mary is a character my senpai made back in High School and I helped her write a Creepypasta story for said character. You can find it on her tumblr at "therevolutionisbored" under the tab of OC's she's made.

anyways hope you enjoy it and let me know if you want a creepypasta character or the human version of one to make an appearance as long at this thing goes.


End file.
